


小红帽

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: 布鲁斯有两个跟班，后来一个也没了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	小红帽

☞年龄操作，主要搞我梦里的dickjay亲情向

☞ooc一定有，全篇都是我的私设

☞给被3j折磨的自己疗伤，想到哪写哪

——

summary:布鲁斯有两个跟班，后来一个也没了。

——

一.

迪克知道他不该惊讶。

蝙蝠侠干出来什么事都不会让人惊讶的。

可他还是忍不住叫了出来:

“蝙蝠侠你竟然抓小孩关到蝙蝠洞——”

穿着红色连帽衫的孩子看起来才不过十岁大，浑身上下没有哪块干净的地方，浑身都散发着“我来自哥谭下城区”的气息。

他双手被反绑在蝙蝠座椅的后方，白色的布条堵住他的嘴，并绕到脑后打了一个结，小孩看到罗宾出现，开始剧烈挣扎起来，发出“唔唔”的声音。

迪克不知道他在说什么，但想必是求救的话。

他整个人简直又急又气:“蝙蝠侠！你到底在干什么？一个孩子到底干了事让你把他关到蝙蝠洞里来？”

布鲁斯这次没有刻意压低他的嗓音，甚至还带着一丝笑意:“他叫杰森·陶德。”

杰森挣扎得更厉害了。

迪克手忙脚乱地把杰森从捆绑中解救出来并护到身后，杰森显然是个机灵的孩子，他整个人藏在罗宾的披风后：“你这个混蛋，不讲道理的野蛮人，呃，黑色的怪物！”

杰森看起来不太会骂人的样子，也许是他不太敢骂蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠：“可是你先撬了我的轮胎。”

迪克：“什么？蝙蝠车的轮胎吗？”

迪克：“酷哦。”

迪克和杰森的第一次见面堪称兵荒马乱，而在之后的日子里，迪克坚持这一切都是布鲁斯的错：“是你先把杰森绑起来的！”

二.

布鲁斯试着给杰森设计一套新的制服。

很丑，这是迪克第一眼看到那身衣服的评价。

他看着布鲁斯：“果然你平时的衣服都不是自己搭配的吧。”

杰森艰难求生：“实用性还不错……吧。”

他真的没办法对那身红黄绿的制服夸起来，明明都是相似的设计为什么罗宾的制服那么好看。

“因为我的制服是我妈妈留给我的。”迪克突然对他说，“布鲁斯可没参与它的设计。”

黄金男孩的脸上带着骄傲的表情，在提起母亲的时候眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的悲伤。

杰森才反应过来自己把心里的疑问说出来了，他红着脸小声说：“对不起。”

“不，这没什么，我想她也很开心，”迪克脸上还是完美阳光的微笑，“我给你设计一套制服怎么样，是我作为哥哥的礼物。”

杰森点了点头，他想，怎么有人笑得这么好看。

三.

杰森终于意识到即使被阔佬收养也不意味着你的人生从此全是光明。

“道理我都懂，”他缓慢又不解道，“可为什么我要把一个胶囊带到头上，胸前还有一个红色的骷髅头？”

黑白红这么经典的搭配为什么也可以这么丑？

迪克兴奋道：“头罩可比多米诺面具安全多了，杰森，我连代号都帮你想好了，小红帽（Little Red Riding Hood），平时执行任务叫小红就可以！”

迪克看起来恨不得下一秒就想把杰森塞进这身小红帽制服里。

小红帽，好像他忘了自己有的其实是一个弟弟。

杰森：“那样代号会不会太长了？我觉得短一些，红头罩就很好。”他又看了新制服一眼，“我还有些自己的想法想加在这身衣服上，迪克。”

迪克：“没问题，我帮你！”

然后迪克觉得自己辛苦设计出来的制服被糟蹋了。

迪克：“为什么不要披风，纯黑的——就像蝙蝠侠一样酷，还有立领！”

迪克“为什么不要连体衣，我可以给你装拉链的——”

迪克：“不要把头罩喷涂成哑光的啊——”

最后杰森改造了一身类似于红头罩之下的制服，虽然他不知道红头罩之下是什么形容词，但他知道这样读者能看懂。

四.

杰森第一次跟着出去夜巡，左边是蝙蝠侠，右边是罗宾。

“——所以说蝙蝠车只有两个位置为什么还要让我挤上来啊！”

罗宾迪克：“可我们不能让你自己去骑摩托车，我也不行，更不可能把布鲁斯扔下去然后我们两个开蝙蝠车。”

他继续安慰杰森：“而且你十一点就要回去睡觉，不会难受很久的。”

杰森：一时间不知道哪个更令人伤心。

布鲁斯轻轻咳嗽了一声，目不斜视地继续开车：“回去让阿福给你做宵夜。”

迪克：“蝙蝠侠，我呢？”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿：“我会让阿福做两人份的，还有牛奶。”

迪克：“耶！”

虽然经过蝙蝠侠的训练，但杰森打架的路子还是相当野。

迪克就那么眼睁睁看着他一脚踹在一个混混下体上。

然后该死的有效。

迪克：可看着好疼。

然而混混倒在地上也不忘继续攻击杰森：“你是蝙蝠侠新的小跟班吗？你是把屁股卖给蝙蝠侠才抢走了罗宾的位置吗？”

没人教过这家伙在被打倒的情况下不要随便激怒对手吗？

迪克发誓他看见杰森把脚往下碾了碾。

迪克：你嘴臭气到杰森了，可你的公鸡没了，这一切值得吗？

五.

迪克觉得他应该安慰下杰森。

如果他也被人那么轻蔑地说成出卖屁股的人，他绝对会很生气，而杰森作为犯罪巷里出来的孩子一定很敏感。

他的小红帽千万不要躲在被窝里流泪。

杰森鼓着脸：“所以你又叫我小红帽。”

他躺在床上，头发乱糟糟的，扭头看向半夜偷偷溜进他房间里的迪克：“而现在的情况看上去你才是想要我屁股的那个。”

他的脸上完全没有迪克想象中的泪痕。

迪克：“所以你不生气了吗？”

杰森眨眨眼：“我为什么要生气？我以前听过更难听的话，而且我已经把他踩在地上了。”

他又看了一眼迪克，小心翼翼地问：“你呢？”

迪克还没缓过神来：“我，什么？”

杰森说：“他说……”他似乎感觉接下来的内容有些难以启齿，“我抢走了罗宾的位置，你不会生气吗……”

迪克几乎要跳起来：“你怎么能这么想我，杰森！”

他掰着指头数：“是我把你从布鲁斯手下救出来的，是我给你设计的制服起的代号，是我坚持带你出去夜巡的，你怎么会这么想呢？”

迪克看起来太理直气壮了，以至于杰森开始思考是不是自己这么想真的不太地道：“呃……我很抱歉，迪克。”

迪克：“不过其实我很想让你当我的跟班。”

当然他选择没有让杰森听见这句话。

他不想太疼。

六.

在杰森进入青春期以后，迪克以一种令人惊诧的速度和布鲁斯闹翻了。

杰森坐在他的桌子上晃着腿评价：“我以为你们会一辈子伉俪情深的，真没想到啊。”他摇了摇头，好像看穿了这人心不古的社会，又挖了一勺冰淇淋塞进嘴里。

迪克停下他收拾行李的：“杰森，不要乱用成语。”

“我知道布鲁斯想干什么……我长大了，不适合再当一个助手了，而我需要处理的事也越来越多，我们都在互相把对方推走。”他叹了口气，“以后蝙蝠侠的助手只剩下可爱的小红帽了。”

杰森假装愤怒地撇了他一眼：“我以为我在几年前就说过不要再叫我小红帽了？”

他大声对着迪克宣布：“以后蝙蝠侠一个助手都没有了！”

“我陪你一起去上大学！”

迪克小心地往外看了一眼：“布鲁斯知道吗？至少，阿福知道吗？”

杰森扬起头：“没人知道，我昨天晚上下的决定，感动吗？”

迪克：“虽然几年前我确实有这种想法可我现在觉得我受不住……”

“你说了，你几年前就想让我当你的助手了！”杰森做出夸张的表情，“放心，我会处理好一切的，我已经帮布鲁斯物色好继承人了。”

迪克：“可你说你昨晚才做的决定——”他表现得像一只尖叫鸡。

杰森点点头：“可我办事效率超快，我已经跟他说好了明天在学校三楼碰面。”

迪克看起来痛苦又无奈：“也许我那天晚上就该让你在蝙蝠洞被绑一晚上。”

七.

他们逃一样地去了纽约，就像亡命天涯。

主要是迪克在亡命天涯，他觉得杰森完全意识不到自己在做什么。

迪克：“我会打电话让那个叫提姆·德雷克的男孩不要听你的话！”

杰森：“可我已经帮他做好制服起好代号了——”

“——红罗宾！”

布鲁斯：一觉醒来变成孤家寡人两个儿子都离家出走了还很贴心地给我找了个新儿子怎么办？


End file.
